Vudu
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Vudu:' **Floor 5-4 *'Hudu:' **Floor 2-1, Floor 5-4 **Vudu grows into Hudu at Lv.55 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|170 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|140 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Fire Specialization Buffs Specialization Reflect Specialization Strategy Note: This is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "What would I do? Damage-and-time-damage opponents until they can't stand it anymore!" Vudu/Hudu, in my opinion, could be considered near the top of the "tier" list (At least, it should be). A reason why: Agility. It makes Hudu arguably one of the fastest minions in the game. It will have Hudu moving first in almost every Speed bracket. Use and abuse it in conjunction with Hudu's powerful moves and good Attack stat. Hudu does have its cons, though; every minion does. Lackluster Energy stops it from being as effective as it would like to be, and barely decent Health on top of weaknesses to Earth and Water moves don't do it any favors either. But play to its strengths and cover its weaknesses, and you will have an extremely fast versatile fighter made for both damage and buffing your allies. Fire Skills These are the general power moves for Hudu if you need Fire-type heavy-hitting skills. One particularly awesome move is Flash Fury. It creates flaming skulls that float above your opponent's head, causing great time damage with 5-95 base points of time damage per round. It hits all enemies too. Burn and Fire Blast are other options if you want more direct damage, but Fire Blast has one turn of exhaustion...always a bad thing. On the other hand, Vicious passively boosts Attack, and Wildfire is great for another hits-all-enemies time damage skill. Buff Skills I personally think that this is Hudu's best skill tree. I've been buffing allies with Earthy Fortitude and healing them with Warmth ever since I first played Hudu. Mud Blast Level Two is a go-to move here, hitting three enemies for respectable Earth-type damage. Earthquake is a slightly more favorable option, doing more damage and hitting all enemies. It also gets multiple armor-buff moves too, with Earthy Fortitude Level Three and Platinum to call its own, as well as the coveted Directed Earth. Agility is almost mandatory, and Hulk Inspiration will boost all your teammates' Health by 5%. Warming Intensity is the best and I think only option for healing your teammates...or yourself (Since you and your teammates lose the Hulk Inspiration boost when you die, it's smart to keep Hudu alive too). Reflect Skills These skills aren't as useful to me but they still work fine. Lich Burn is a good move that hits Earth and Normal-types hard, but comes attached to the nasty recoil effect. Mirror Skin Level Five reflects 80% of the damage taken back on the opponent who damaged you... so if your weakened opponent hits you with a really powerful move (let's say Aqua Jet), they could end up going down with you. Skillful will improve your Energy passively, and Prehistoric Bite will rain on your opponent's parade with a powerful Dino-type move. Category:Minions